pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smuggler Scenario
The Smuggler Scenario is the 12th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer sees his first water show! But there may be more to it than the eye catches. Story DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 6 DAYS Spencer: Yay, the perfect seats! (sits down in one) Jake: I can't thank you enough for getting us to this water show, Misty. Misty: (giggles) Hey, it's my gym. Plus, I'm in a good mood, because right now their crew guys are healing my Starmie. Rhonda: Yah, but right now I'm waiting to see what kind of water show this is. I saw one back in Unova, but their Gyrados got all wild after someone threw a peanut at him. Bottom Line: Chess is still building a new water park. Misty: Water show's starting! (they all sit down) Announcer: Meet the Fantásticas Océanos! Jake: (whispering) Ooh, Spanish... Announcer: The Seven Staryu! (Seven Staryu fly out of the water in order) Announcer: The Surskit Duo! (Two Surskits come out from the sides while gliding, jump, and touch hands) Announcer: The... Spencer: (drowing out for the group) Ooh, a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Cart! Be right back, guys! (runs over to it) Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Cart Driver: Hi kid, what can I do for you? Spencer: Four Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs, please! (gives driver a five-dollar bill) Keep the change! Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Cart Driver: Sure thing kid! (gives him four Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs) Also, take this! (gives Chef Miltank toy) We're supposed to do it with every tip. Spencer: Cool! (presses a button on the toy) Chef Miltank Toy: Hehehe! Let's eat a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog! Spencer: This is amazing! Go, Team! (sends out Charmander, Pidgeotto, and Porygon) I got you guys Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs! (takes out Pokedex's translator) Porygon: (through translator) Thanks, but no thanks... Charmander: (through translator) I can understand... Pidgeotto: (through translaotor) More for me! (takes Porygon's Miltank Moo-Moo Dog) I'm a big boy know, little boys. Charmander: (through translator) WE KNOW, STOP BRAGGING! Spencer: By the way guys, we have a new team member! Charmander: (through translator) Is it a Pokemon that knows Hypnosis, so we can stop Pidgeotto from bragging? (All the Pokemon laught at the joke, including a Staryu that's supposed to be doing the show) Spencer: Aren't you supposed to be doing the show? Stayu: (through translator) (long, awkward silence) Maaaaaybeeeee? (hops back into the water) Spencer: Anyways, it's... Chef Miltank! (holds up the toy and presses a button on it) Chef Miltank Toy: I'm gonna make some Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs! Charmander: (through translator) What's the main ingredient, your left arm? (All the Pokemon crack up again) Spencer: He can save the wor... Hey where'd he go? (Spencer sees the toy rolling through a hallway) Staryu: (through translator) That's what you get for disrespecting me! Spencer: Let's get it! (runs into the hallway, Porygon, Charmander, and Pidgeotto follow him) (The camera pans up to reveal the hallway was "Employees Only") Spencer: Come here, Chef! (sees shadows on the other end of the hallway) Huh? ???: This is going just as planned. Spencer: (whispering): Wait, is that the Archer guy? TRE Archer: Hundreds of trainers keep their Pokemon here, and the leader girl let us fix her Starmie. We're fixing it, but I never said we're giving it back. Imagine the profit! TR Grunt: So, we take them all? TRE Archer: All means all the profit, now get on with it, before we get caught. TR Grunt: Yes, sir! (walks down the hallway towards Spencer) Spencer: Uh-oh! (the grunt walks into the hallway to find nothing but a weird smell and a Chef Miltank doll) TR Grunt: Huh? (looks around suspicously, then picks up the toy and walks away) (Conversion wears off, revealing Spencer, Porygon, Charmander, and Pidgeotto hiding against the wall) Spencer: (crying) Chef Miltank... He was... THE MOST AMAZINGEST! (sobs loudly) Charmander: (through translator) Stop crying! We'll draw attention and get cau... Too late... (TRE Archer is standing right next to them) (About 5 minutes later...) (Spencer is locked in a cage) Spencer: Why are you doing this to me? TRE Archer: Three strikes, you're out, kid. You're too big of a threat now. I'm taking your Pokemon, as they're pretty valuable on the black market. We're gonna put you in our hidden camp's lockdown facility, where we put the other threatening trainers. Now, we gotta go, kid. (walks away with his favor) Spencer: Nooo! Dang it, now I can't even warn Rhonda and Jake... Porygon: (takes off Conversion) Surprise! I'm loving Conversion! Spencer: Woah! Can you get me out! And how can you talk? Porygon: I downloaded the translator app from the Pokedex! Also... (fuses into a nearby computer system) I can implement myself into any device! (opens the cage doorm, then comes out) Man, I'm having a great day! Now let's go rescue Charmander! Spencer: What about Pidgeotto? Porygon: (through translator) Yah, I guess we'll do him too... Now let's go! (They catch up with Archer) Porygon: (through translator) (quietly) I'm gonna use Psychic to detach a Pokeball from your belt. (uses Psychic to take a Pokeball of the belt that Archer's carrying, which grabs his attention) TRE Archer: How did you get out? Let's just end this. Go, Hitmonchan! (sends out Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan: Hit-mon! Spencer: Go, Charmander or Pidgeotto! (sends out the Pokemon) Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! Porygon: (through translator) Dang it! Grabbed the wrong one! Spencer: I thought we would go with any of the two? Porygon: (through translator) Yeeaaaaaaah... TRE Archer: Hitmonchan, keep them busy with Close Combat! Hitmonchan: Hit-mon-chan! (runs towards Pidgeotto with fists glowing) Spencer: Pidgeotto, dodge! (Pidgeotto moves out of the way of the flurry of punches) Spencer: Now use Air Slash! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-ot! (the tips of his wings glow light blue, and he slashes Hitmonlee with them, knocking him out) Spencer: See, Archer, I... hey! (Archer is running away. He drops the Pokedex) Spencer: (picks up Pokedex) Thank you! (keeps running) (runs into Archer's helicopter, which he started up. There is a bag with many water-type Pokemon in it) Archer: Hah! See you, sucker! (flies away) Spencer: Noo! (Meanwhile, back with Rhonda, Misty and Jake) Jake: Where's Spencer? He's been gone for like, an hour! The water show's almost over! Archer: (over microphone) That's the end of the show, people. Now... thanks for being affected by our diversion, sucker! (the helicopter flies through the screen of the gym) (multiple audience member claim their Pokemon, stuck in the net) Spencer: (runs up, gasping in exhaustion) That Archer guy... (gasp) stole all... (gasp) They gym Pokemon... (gasp) Misty: My Starmie! Quick, let's fly! (Everyone gets on Swanna, and flies towards the helicopter) Spencer: Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) What do we do? Porygon: (through translator) I'm gonna try to use Psychic to cut the net! (shoots Psychic waves at the net, but to no avail) TRE Archer: Hah! I designed this net to be extremely durable! Misty: What about the hook? TRE Archer: The wha? Misty: Swanna, use Hydro Pump! Swanna: Swaaan! (blasts a heavy stream of water at the hook of the net, snapping it and causing the Pokemon to fall) (The net lands on a random Snorlax, and all the trainers claim their Pokemon) Spencer: Yay, we freed all the Pokemon! TRE Archer: Not all of them... (holds up Charmander, who is in special handcuffs) Spencer: Charmander, no! (Archer hits Charmander on the head, blasting out a Dragon Rage) (The Dragon Rage hits Swanna in the head, knocking her out) Misty: Bracde for impact! Everyone: (screams) (They land on the random Snorlax) Misty: Huh, this guy is helpful... (Later, on the way to Route 5) Rhonda: Don't worry, we'll get Charmander back, and in the meantime, we can go battle Lt. Surge! Spencer: And I caught a new Pokemon to fill up Charmander's spot until we find him? Jake: What is it! Spencer: Go, Snorlax! (sends out the random Snorlax) Snorlax: (snores) Rhonda: Seriosuly? Spencer: What? Misty said he was helpful! Rhonda: Let's just go heal up our Pokemon and go... (Spencer withdraws Snorlax and they all walk towards the Pokemon center) (Meanwhile, in the Team Rocket secret camp) Archer: Don't worry, we're hindering the kid. ???: No, I need him gone. NOW!! He knows too much... Archer: But... we're so close! ???: And we don't need him ruining it for us... Activate Plan X...